


Choice

by angelgazing



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a choice to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

He thinks… He thinks that he knows that this is the worst (best) part. Her fingernails dragging down his arm, tracing the lines and roads and crossroads of scars that he keeps hidden with a glamour. Her fingernails just long enough to scrape and scratch as she runs them over flesh, just enough to make him shiver a little bit closer.

Lily is curvy and moonlight pale white skin, and she laughs like bells and shifts closer too. Whispers naughty things into his ear that would impresses even Sirius with a perfect cherry red mouth that's all perfectly curvy and she smiles against his jaw and he can feel it through to his toes.

And he shivers and shakes like the world is falling down in snowflakes on top of them, flecks of white that freeze his spine and overheated skin. He says her name like a prayer, and she giggles and nips at his jaw. He says her name again, "Lily," he whispers, chokes, fingers tangled in red hair as he pulls her to him.

"You know," she says when they break apart.

Remus falls back, let's his head hit the pillow and he wants to groan but he doesn't. He just stares past her shoulder (cream white and freckled, she's freckled all over, and James would kill to know it) and to the hangings above his bed. "Well," he answers, sort of, shrugs as best a bloke can while flat on his back.

"You know," Lily repeats. The air inside the closed hangings is thick, heavy and it's hard to breathe. She keeps smiling--her mouth shining, kiss-bruised and her tongue darts out all pretty and pink, to wet her lips. She won't stop saying things that he doesn't think (he knows) he shouldn't hear.

He thinks, well, he knows, honestly. He can't breathe here, the air is choking him with what they've done. With what they do. "You could," Remus chokes out, finally. "I mean," he says, then breaks off to try and shrug again. There's a wrinkle in the white sheet that's digging into his shoulder. "Well, I won't stop you."

Lily drums her nails on his chest. They're pale pink with varnish. She still paints them like the Muggles do, like his mother still does. "No," she says, a little sadly. Her bottom lip is wet from her tongue and from his, shining red like a beacon that brings wayward sailor's home. "You wouldn't, would you? You have to--" She stops to breathe in, to kiss the sweat off of his temple. "Choose. You have to."

"Lily," he says, wrapping fingers round her wrist when she goes to find her robe, bunched up somewhere at the foot of the bed. "I… It wouldn't be right, you see."

She cocks an eyebrow and smiles like she knows better (of course she does, she's a smart girl and he's no slouch either). "It isn't now, Remus," she says, then gets dressed and leaves him alone.


End file.
